You Can Call Me Al
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: The second in my series. The Winchesters and Glory fight to save the expectant mothers of a town in Iowa. Takes place after the last one Season 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural/The Winchester boys.

Author's Note: The second of my episodes. Please comment/review.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Can Call Me Al"

_North English, Iowa. A small store front with large windows at night. About ten women are inside. They are all pregnant. One woman, Lynn, is packing a bag with her yoga mat and water. Her friend, Trisha, is talking to her._

Trisha: So Lynn, just a few more months and we're done. I'm glad we took this prenatal yoga class. It really helps with the aches and pains.

Lynn: You've got that right. Tim is so much happier now that I'm not complaining all the time! Thank you so much for suggesting it.

Trisha: No problem. I knew you'd love it. My mother is glad she isn't getting calls every five minutes about how much being pregnant sucks!

_They finish packing up and leave the yoga studio. It's dark outside and the lamps are dim. Lynn and Trisha part ways, Trisha walking to her car, parked on the street, and Lynn walking._ _Trisha drives off and Lynn is alone on the dark street. She passes a dark alleyway and is startled by a pair of fiery eyes glaring back at her._ _Suddenly she is gone and we can hear her scream in the distance._

_[Fade]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gas Station somewhere in Illinois. Dean Winchester is filling up the Impala gas tank. Sam Winchester is checking his email on his phone. Glory Rose is sleeping in the backseat._

Sam: Dammit. My inbox is full of spam. I have 500 emails trying to sell me Viagra and telling me to enlarge my penis. I hate these things.

Dean: _Trying not to laugh but failing_. You think it's trying to tell you something Sammy?

Sam: _glaring_ It isn't funny Dean.These things are so damn annoying.

Dean: _Still laughing._ Sure it isn't funny. Whatever you say. Maybe you should ask Glory when she wakes up if it's funny.

Sam: Maybe I will, jerk.

_Dean finishes pumping gas and gets into the Impala._

Dean: Whatever you say, bitch.

_All the noise has woken Glory up. She looks fairly bleary eyed and her hair is all over the place._

Glory: What are you two arguing about now?

Dean: Sam keeps getting emails telling him to buy Viagra and enlarge his penis.

_Glory, despite her sleepiness, can't help laughing out loud. Sam looks peeved._

Dean: I told you she'd think it was hilarious.

_Sam ignores Dean and looks at a map._

Glory: Where are we now?

Sam: Just outside of Chicago.

Glory: Do we have a case or are we just driving?

Dean: You've been out a long time. Sam found us a case among all those Viagra ads.

Glory: I guess I have been out awhile. What's the case?

Sam: A woman was found mutilated in North English, Iowa.

Glory: Werewolf?

Sam: Actually I don't think so. Her heart was missing but so were her liver and lungs. I haven't found much information on her yet. When we get there I'll read the news articles.

Glory: So it's either a weird werewolf, the next Jack the Ripper, or we're missing crucial information?

Sam: Yep, that about sums it all up.

Dean: How many miles Sammy?

Sam: Around 250. It would be another four hours if you drove like a sane person.

Dean: But I'm not a sane person Sammy. I thought you knew that. I fight supernatural creatures for a living and make my fortunes running credit card scams and gambling.

Sam: Yeah, you've got a point. Probably less than two hours with you're driving.

Glory: I don't think I'm entirely comfortable with your driving yet Dean.

Dean: Well I'll try to go a bit slower to ease you into it but I'm not making any promises.

Glory: I appreciate it. I might just go back to sleep so I don't have to pay attention to the blurs that make up the scenery.

Sam: Not that there's much to look at anyway. I guess it's better than Montana but still.

Glory: I actually like Montana. The fields and mountains are pretty.

Dean: You're a regular Pollyanna aren't you?

Glory: There's not harm in seeing the beauty in nature. I much prefer vast expanses of empty fields than the urban sprawl you humans call progress.

_Silence for a minute. Dean keeps his eyes on the road and Sam looks thoughtful. Glory is asleep again. Her hair covers her face. Dean steals a glance in the rear view mirror. _

Dean: Does she look dead to you?

Sam: Dean, quit freaking out. She's asleep.

Dean: Why's she so tired? She just took a twelve hour nap.

Sam: I have no idea Dean. She probably doesn't get much sleep when she's on a job, which she just was. Ask her when she wakes up.

Dean: Fine, I will. She's no use to us if she's falling asleep like a narcoleptic dog.

Sam: Gosh Dean, can't you be a little nice? I mean, it isn't her fault.

Dean: Yeah, I guess not.

_(Fade)_


	4. Chapter 4

"_I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones plays as they enter North English city limits. Glory is now awake and looking out the window. Her hair is in a long thick braid now, out of her face. They pull up to the library and get out._

Sam: Okay, we have to find out everything about this woman. Bobby's tip-off wasn't very helpful. All it said was a woman had died of somewhat questionable circumstances. Glory, we'll check the online newspapers. Dean, why don't you go get us our rooms.

Dean: Fine, I never feel helpful.

Glory: Don't worry Dean. When you come back you can look stuff up if you want.

Dean: _sullenly_ Thanks.

_He leaves. Glory and Sam get on the computers._

Glory: Did Bobby say anything else about this woman? Like when she died or a name or anything?

Sam: No, but it had to have been recently. It shouldn't be too hard to find.

_They are busy for a minute. Then Glory breaks the silence._

Glory: I found something. Lynn Parker, wife of someone named Tim Parker, was found in an alley off of Main Street. Several vital organs had been removed. Oh wait. This is weird. Lynn was seven months pregnant at the time and her baby wasn't there when they found her. There was no sign of a fetus.

Sam: That is weird. There are quite a few different stories of creatures that steal babies but most of them wait until the woman is in labour. There are a few I can think of but I can do more research when we get to the motel.

Glory: One of the stories I know is about Lilith, who is sometimes called a Lilitu. She kills babies to get back at mankind pretty much. But she isn't known to strike before the baby is born or to harm the mother.

Sam: There are some Philippine myths as well as quite a few Middle Eastern ones about creatures that kill expectant mothers and their babies.

Glory: I think I've heard a few of those. The problem is the stories are all so different that so many things can be elaborated or false.

Sam: That's true. We'll figure it out.

_Dean walks in. He sees Sam and Glory getting up and looks disappointed._

Dean: Finished already?

Sam: We found our woman, Lynn Parker. We're going to look for other deaths and possible culprits when we get back to the motel. Let's go, I want a shower. Being in the car for a day makes me feel dirty.

Dean: Suck it up.

Sam: You're just mad you couldn't help.

Glory: It's okay Dean. While Sam is doing the research we can do something more fun.

Dean: Like what?

Glory: I don't know. Maybe I'll answer a question you asked me awhile ago.

Dean: Which one? I've asked you lots of questions and you haven't answered very many of them.

Glory: You'll find out. But Sam needs to get a head start on his shower and research so let's get back to the motel.

_They arrive at the motel and Sam goes into one room, room 14. Glory and Dean go into the room next door, room 13._

Dean: Okay Glory, I have a question. Why do you always end up having room 13 wherever we go?

Glory: _laughs._ It's my lucky number and because it's lucky I always have room 13. It's pretty much a big coincidence.

Dean: Sure it is.

_Glory drops her bag in a corner and they sit on the beds facing each other. _

Glory: Okay Dean. Once you asked me about my scars. I think I'm ready to tell you. You'll be the first one I've told, except Emma and her uncle.

Dean: Who's Emma?

Glory: Emma is a very good friend. I helped teach her how to hunt. You'll see how she plays into the scenario.

Dean: Okay, I'll be quiet now.

Glory: Okay, it was ten years ago. That isn't a very long time in my lifetime but Emma was only fourteen. We had just started her training. I was helping her uncle, who was an old friend, train her. I was heading home one night when someone attacked me. It was unexpected, especially since we weren't in a very big town. I blacked out and woke up tied backwards to a chair.

_Flashback. Glory is tied backwards to a chair, her shirt ripped, exposing her shoulders. A large man is standing over her with a jagged knife. He is hard to make out as he is in shadow._

Glory: What are you? Why am I here?

Man: I'm certainly not what you are. You're a monster. I hunt monsters.

Glory: What are you talking about? I'm no monster.

Man: I know all about you Glory. You claim to be a hunter but you aren't. You aren't human.

_Glory shivers. The room is decrepit and there are holes in the rotting wood of the walls. A cold breeze runs through the room._

Glory: What do you mean I'm not human? What do you think I am?!

Man: You know what you are Glory. Some people think you're an angel. I don't. I think you're something much darker. My theory is that you're a succubus. I don't like succubae. Creatures I don't like I kill. But you're special. You get to be tortured first.

_He takes the knife and scrapes it against her skin lightly, revealing just a thin line of red from shoulder to shoulder. Glory tries not to scream and the sudden pain. The man gets closer to her. We can see he has light brown hair in a crew cut. He is even bigger in the light. His eyes are dark and flash with hatred as he watches Glory._

Man: Let's think, shall we? What's an appropriate punishment for a false angel? You seem to lack wings, angel! Should we mark where they would be?

_He gets closer. His knife touches her skin right by her shoulder blade. It leaves a small bead of blood. He does the same to the other shoulder. He examines the slowly growing dot of blood._

Man: That won't do will it Glory? You need to be reminded of your sin. Let's make those deeper shall we?

_His voice is low and dangerous as he drags the knife around her right shoulder blade. Glory screams. He smiles._

Man: Very good! Now for the other one.

_He repeats his movement. Glory's back is covered in blood and she is sobbing, unable to move. The man walks over to a small table. He picks up a cloth and wipes her blood off his knife. His smile flashes in the patchy light. Glory is still sobbing as he approaches her again, knife in hand._

Glory: Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?

Man: I'm a seeker of justice. I'm a hunter. I'm someone you should fear. My job is to hunt things like you, things less than human.

Glory: _still sobbing._ I didn't do anything wrong! I can't! I destroy evil too!

_He isn't listening. Instead he is walking around her, looking at her. He is twirling his knife in one hand. His smile grows wider._

Man: So Glory, have you had enough? Are you ready to meet your end?

_Glory sits in the chair, head drooping, blood still flowing from the gashes in her back. She has stopped making noise and is close to comatose._

_A door bursts open and a girl and Bobby Singer come in. The girl is Emma Singer, Bobby's niece. They are holding loaded guns._

Bobby: Let her go! You don't want to mess with us.

Emma: _whispers_. Uncle Bobby, I think he's human.

_Bobby stalls for a second, realizing that his gun of rock salt is almost useless. Then he shoots a round into the man. The man is knocked back._

Bobby: Emma, go get Glory.

_Emma runs to Glory, cutting her bonds and helping her up. Bobby shoots another round at the man once the girls are clear. He then catches up with Emma and Glory, helping Emma carry Glory out._

_ End Flashback. Dean is sitting on the bed still. His eyes are wide and he looks shocked._

Dean: Glory, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. What happened to the son of a bitch? Did you go back and find him?

Glory: Bobby and Emma couldn't kill him because he was another human, another hunter. They left him somewhat incapacitated and Bobby went back after I was in the car and tied him up. He went back later but the man had gone. I haven't been able to find him since. Believe me, men like him should not be allowed to walk but I don't think I can kill him. He's human and as far as I could tell he wasn't possessed.

Dean: I'm going to track him down. He gives a bad name to hunters everywhere. Anyone can tell you're not a succubus. You aren't even close to the kind of girl who would try to seduce anyone.

Glory: Thanks, I guess. And I will do all that's in my power to help you and Sam track him down. Sam might have better luck than me. Maybe we can ask Ellen what she knows. I haven't known her very long and we aren't good friends yet.

Dean: You mentioned Emma's Uncle Bobby. Do you mean Bobby Singer?

Glory: Yes, as a matter of fact. I'd heard he helped you boys out of quite a few tight spots. I'm surprised you haven't met Emma yet. I haven't seen either in a while but I do talk to them occasionally. They never told me how they found me in that place. I never asked. One day I might but the time hasn't come yet.

Dean: I didn't know Bobby had a niece. He never mentioned her.

Glory: _laughs_. He probably wanted to keep her safe from you. You have quite a reputation you know Dean.

_A knock comes on the door. Glory opens the door and Sam walks in._

Sam: I found some stuff. There've been quite a few infant deaths. The infant mortality rate here is surprisingly high for such a small town. From what I could find the babies seem to die within the first week. I found a few cases of the mother dying in childbirth along with the baby. There are only four cases of body mutilation I could find though. Four women, all seven months pregnant, had the same thing happen to them.

Glory: So we know now that it's definitely going after babies. I think the hospital would be a good place to start asking questions then.

Sam: I agree. We also need to talk to Lynn's husband. He might know something.

Dean: Did you find any possible culprits?

Sam: Yeah. There are a few. The Middle Eastern mythologies have something called an al or almasti. It kills babies and their mothers. Iron repels it but a constant watch has to be kept on expectant mothers. The stories say if it crosses running water the mother won't be saved.

Dean: So you think that's why it's here? The river?

Sam: It seems likely. There are a few that just eat babies. Mesopotamian Lamashtu and Sumerian Lilitu. The Philippine Manananggal also eats unborn babies but it doesn't harm the mother. My guess is that we're probably dealing with an al.

Glory: I've heard a bit about them. I know they don't like iron. That's one of the few things the stories have in common. Some stories say they look like old women some say old men. In some cases they're said to have snakes for hair and brass fingernails. Some of the stories say they possess a hat with bells that can make them invisible.

Dean: Shit. That won't help any.

Sam: That's pretty much what I've found out so far. I think it's time to go talk to people.

Dean: Glory, are you tired?

Glory: Nope. I feel pretty awake. Let's go.

_They leave the room and walk to the Impala._

_[Fade]_


	5. Chapter 5

_They've arrived at the hospital and are walking down a hallway in the obstetrics department. They are dressed professionally, Sam and Dean in dark suits and Glory in a black pinstripe suit dress. Sam and Dean look uncomfortable but Glory looks confidant. They stop at the nurses' station. An older woman is sitting there._

Nurse: What can I do for you?

Glory: Hi. We're investigating the death of a Lynn Parker. We understand she was a patient here. We would like to talk to her doctor.

Nurse: Doctor Phillips. He's in the first office on the left.

_They thank her and walk to the door. Sam knocks then opens the door. A man, probably in his late forties, is sitting at a large dark wood desk. He is wearing large glasses and has papers scattered around him._

Sam: Doctor Phillips?

Doctor: Yes? That's me.

Dean: Doctor, we're investigating Lynn Parker's murder. We'd like to ask you some questions if we may.

Doctor: Are you detectives?

Sam: We are, would you like to see our badges?

Doctor: I'd like that very much gentlemen. And the lady?

Dean: She's a specialist. She works for a private firm and has come with us to consult.

_Sam and Dean show Doctor Phillips their badges. He motions for them to sit in the chairs. There are only two. Dean pulls Glory to one and stands behind her and Sam sits in the other chair._

Doctor: Okay officers. What can I do for you?

Sam: Was there anything unusual about Ms. Parker's pregnancy? Any complications or anything like that?

Doctor: As far as the tests showed, no. Everything was normal. She had just entered her seventh month. She told me at our last visit that a friend had suggested a prenatal yoga class. Earlier in her pregnancy she'd had quite a few aches and pains. Also her back had been giving her quite a lot of trouble. She said the yoga class helped a lot.

Dean: Did she have any problems with her husband that you knew of?

Doctor: They seemed happy. I'm pretty sure they'd only been married around nine months. They had no other children so their visits were always full of wonder. Lynn was especially excited to be a mother.

Glory: When was her last appointment?

Doctor: Last Friday, two days before her death. She came in quite frequently. First time mothers are often nervous. They think something is wrong because they don't know what to expect.

Sam: Well, Doctor, you've been a great help. We'll contact you if we have any further questions.

_Sam, Dean, and Glory file out of the office._

_[Fade]_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Impala pulls up in front of a nice house in a quiet neighbourhood. They all get out and walk up to the door. Glory rings the door bell. A man comes to the door. He looks tired._

Tim: Yes?

Glory: Tim Parker?

Tim: Yes, that's me. Who're you?

Dean: We're investigators into your wife's murder. We'd like to ask you some questions.

Tim: I already talked to a few different investigators.

Sam: We're sorry, we just need to check facts.

Tim: Fine, come in.

Dean: Where was your wife right before she disappeared?

Tim: She was at her new yoga class. Her friend Trisha Hesse recommended it to her. She's been feeling a lot better since she started.

Glory: Where was this yoga class?

Tim: Main Street. There's a yoga studio. It's only a few blocks from here and Lynn would walk home from class. She had it every Sunday night.

Glory: How many classes had she gone to?

Tim: Maybe three or four? She hadn't been going very long.

Sam: Thank you Mr. Parker. We'll contact you if we have any further questions.

Tim: You'll find out who killed my wife right?

Dean: Without a doubt Sir. We will take care of it.

_They leave and drive back to the motel. It's getting late at this point and the sun is setting as they get out of the car. Glory goes to her door. Dean stops her._

Dean: Hey Glory. You hungry?

Glory: Yeah actually. I am. I can't remember the last time I ate.

Dean: What would you like?

Glory: Whatever you're having is fine, Dean.

Dean: Well I'm having whatever you're having so you should pick something you're in the mood for.

Glory: Fine. _She laughs._ There's a Chinese restaurant a block away. I'd love some sweet and sour chicken.

Dean: You got it. Want any Sam?

Sam: Chinese sounds good. Orange chicken for me though.

Dean: Got it. I'll be back in a minute.

_He gets into the car and drives off. Glory starts going into her room but Sam stops her this time._

Sam: Hey Glory? Can I ask you a question?

Glory: _wearily_. Sure Sam. What would you like to know?

Sam: Come in the room first, you look tired.

Glory: I am. I'm very tired.

Sam: That's what I wanted to ask you. Why are you so tired?

Glory: Well. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Dean. He'd over react.

Sam: That depends on what it is but I can at least put off telling him.

Glory: Okay. You know I'm an angel. Because I'm an angel I have angel friends.

Sam: Yeah, go on.

Glory: Well, one of my very good constant friends is Raphael.

Sam: The archangel?

Glory: The very same. He taught me some healing tricks. It's come in very useful. Well, like most angels he is also a messenger. He likes to visit me in dreams. When he wants to talk to me I get really tired. It's pretty inconvenient and I tell him that but he doesn't really listen. I don't blame him, I wouldn't either.

Sam: So you have to fall asleep whenever he wants to talk to you?

Glory: I can fight it for a little while but he's a much stronger angel than me. He has the good sense not to try to have a conversation when I'm fighting though. He knows how important my battles are.

Sam: And why don't you want Dean to know?

Glory: Well, Dean asked me a question and got an answer. He asked about some of my scars. To make a long story short, now he wants to track down the man who created them. Raphael isn't pleased with my feelings towards this man. He's human and as an angel I'm supposed to protect him, and all other humans. However, I have less than angelic feelings for this particular human, despite not being able to actually do anything myself. Raphael knows I've been considering helping you and Dean track him down.

Sam: So Raphael is bringing a message from God to warn you not to do this?

Glory: Pretty much he warns me if I start acting like a human I'll become one. He isn't sure how much I have to step over the line. I'm not sure how far I have to step over it.

Sam: I take it being human wouldn't be a good thing?

Glory: Well, I'd have to start from scratch with any training to fight evil. This body wasn't really made to fight, more to be unassuming.

Sam: We'll figure it out, don't worry Glory. We won't let that happen to you. There's probably a loophole.

Glory: Yeah, maybe. Raphael is kind of getting impatient with me though. He wants to talk now but I'm hungry so it'll have to wait.

Sam: _laughs_. Do angels get hungry or is that a human thing?

Glory: Well angels don't really but I need to keep my human body alive somehow. It can't just exist the way I can.

_Dean walks in then, bringing a big brown bag. He puts it on the table and starts taking things out._

Dean: Glory's chicken, my chicken, Sammy's chicken. There, now the sauce, rice, and fortune cookies!

_They eat in silence, Sam looking at Glory across the table. Dean doesn't notice._

Dean: This is some good Chinese. I've never had sweet and sour chicken before but you like it for a reason, don't you Glory?

Glory: Yep, it's one of the best things about Earth, along with ice cream and peanut M&Ms.

Dean: Ain't that the truth.

_They finish eating and Glory gets up._

Glory: I need some sleep guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning.

Sam: Night Glory.

Dean: Sweet Dreams.

_Sam glances at Glory. Glory smiles at the boys and leaves the room. Sam picks up the trash and throws it out._

_[Fade]_


	7. Chapter 7

_Glory's room. It's dark and she's awake. Her blankets are twisted around her and she's tossing and turning. Suddenly a bright white light fills the room. A man's voice fills the room, deep and sweet._

Raphael: Glory, you need to listen to me.

_Glory sits up, pushing the strap of her tank top back up and retying the bow in her hair._

Glory: What now Raphael? Did I do something wrong? Again?

Raphael: No, not yet Glory. But we all know you're still thinking about it. Your job is to get rid of the evil creatures. Evil humans aren't your concern. They still can change.

Glory: I've got no idea where he is Raphael.

Raphael: But you're going to get Dean Winchester to help you. Glory, that isn't allowed. Dean could end up in Hell if he helps you with this. Do you want Dean to end up in Hell?

Glory: No. I don't want Dean in Hell. I don't want anyone to go to Hell. I want everyone to be good. Unlike you, however, I know that that is just wishful thinking. Everyone can't be good all the time. It just isn't going to happen.

Raphael: So you promise not to pursue your attacker?

Glory: Fine, Raphael. As much as I want to I will not pursue, or encourage Dean or Sam to pursue, my attacker.

Raphael: Good girl. Need I remind you that you were friends with Lucifer before he rebelled against the Lord.

Glory: Raphael. You told me you would never mention that. You liked him too. He wasn't a bad guy.

Raphael: I didn't promise I wouldn't talk about it.

Glory: You always neglect to mention that he wanted me to be his Queen in Hell but I refused to fight on his side. I picked the light.

Raphael: Fair enough. Just remember your promise.

_The light disappears suddenly and Glory wakes up. She turns on the room's lights and looks at the clock. It's 4:30 a.m. She puts on her robe, grabs her card key and ice bucket and leaves the room. She walks the few feet to the ice machine. It's chilly outside. She can feel autumn coming. The wind blows the first fallen leaves around her. As she approaches the ice machine she sees Dean._

Dean: Hey, couldn't sleep?

Glory: Nope. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I came to get some ice. Chewing on ice gives me something to do. I didn't want to turn on the television because I didn't want to wake you and Sam.

Dean: Sam can sleep through almost everything.

_Glory laughs and pushes the button on the ice machine. After a minute the bucket is full and she looks at Dean again._

Glory: What are you going to do now?

Dean: I don't know. Usually when it's just me and Sammy I take a walk until the sun comes up and then go wake him up.

Glory: I bet he likes getting up at the crack of dawn.

Dean: Not really no.

Glory: Well, let me go back to my room and put some of this in a cup and we can take a walk. I should probably put some clothes on too. It's kind of chilly.

Dean: Good idea, I'll wait for you outside.

_They walk back to Glory's room. A minute later she comes out wearing jeans, a Ramones shirt, and a black leather jacket. Dean smiles and they start walking. The river walk is near their motel so they walk on the path by the small river. Suddenly a strange looking old woman runs in front of them, heading for the river. She has long, metallic fingernails, hair that appears to be moving on its own, and a wicker basket that seems to be dripping blood over her shoulder. She is also completely naked._

Glory: _in a hushed but urgent whisper._ Dean, that's the al! She's just attacked some other poor woman!

Dean: Do you have any iron?

_Glory pulls a few things out of her pocket. She has a vintage Colt revolver, a few loose rock salt rounds, a knife, and a small flask of Holy water._

Glory: I'm pretty sure my knife is iron. _She puts everything else in her pocket._ Let's go.

_They run to catch up to the al. Dean takes the knife and throws it at the retreating creature, hitting it just as it reached the water. It collapsed and then disappeared, along with its wicker basket or organs._

Glory: Does that mean it's dead?_ She picks up the knife that was left lying on the ground, covered in thick black blood._

Dean: I don't know but if the stories are true we can still save the victim. We need to wake up Sammy and split up.

_They run back to the motel and wake up Sam. They all split up. Glory runs toward Main Street. As she nears the alley near the yoga studio she sees a pair of bare feet. She goes closer, seeing a young woman, covered in blood but apparently in one piece, holding a pair of car keys. Glory takes out her cell phone._

Glory: 9-1-1? I have an emergency. I've found a woman who is still alive but bleeding badly. We're in the alley near the yoga studio on Main Street. _Pause_ Glory Rose_ pause_ Thank you, I'll wait with her.

_Glory dials again_.

Glory: Dean? Yeah, I found her. She looks like she's in one piece but I have a feeling the baby won't make it. Yeah, okay, come quick. We're on Main Street near the yoga studio we were going to check out. Yeah. Call Sam too.

_Glory puts her phone back in her pocket and takes a small vial out. The liquid in the clear vial is a deep orange. She puts a small drop on the woman's bleeding abdomen, stopping the bleeding, and another drop on the small baby lying on its mother's stomach. Glory didn't know much about babies but she could tell this didn't look good. Dean arrives at that moment, frantic._

Dean: I called Sam. He's going to meet us at the hospital with the car. We'll ride with her in the ambulance.

Glory: Dean, I'm worried about the baby. I want it to survive. I think it's still alive but I don't know what to do. It looks kind of purple and it's so small.

Dean: Here. _He takes his jacket off and then his t-shirt. He hands this to Glory and puts his jacket back on._ Wrap it around the baby.

_Glory takes the shirt and picks up the baby. Wrapping it in the shirt to keep it warm she rocks it. Suddenly the baby starts coughing. Glory looks shocked._

Dean: That's a good sign, Glo, don't worry. It means she's breathing.

_Glory looks relieve. The little baby girl starts crying. Glory continues to rock her and wraps the shirt more tightly around her. The baby stops crying and falls asleep, her little chest rising and falling. The ambulance pulls up then, two EMTs taking the stretcher out of the back._

EMT: Is this her?

Glory: Yeah, we found her like this. We'd like to ride with her if we may?

EMT: Sure.

Glory: This is her baby. When she was attacked I think someone cut the baby out. Her umbilical cord was cut and she wasn't breathing but now she's fine. We wrapped her in a shirt and she started crying. She just fell asleep and lost her purple colouring.

EMT 2: Good job. I think you're quick thinking probably saved her. If she had remained unable to breath until now she probably wouldn't be able to make it.

Dean: Are they going to be all right?

EMT: I think so. The mother's bleeding has stopped and it seems to be a fairly clean cut. The baby is premature but only by a few weeks, I would guess.

_The second EMT gets in the front and the first takes the baby from Glory. Dean helps her into the ambulance and then gets in himself._

EMT: Would you like to hold her on the way to the hospital so I can monitor the mother?

Glory: Would it be safe?

EMT: Sure. She looks fine and seemed to like you well enough.

_Glory takes the baby back. Dean watches her. She is staring at the sleeping baby smiling._

_A moment later the ambulance has arrive at the hospital. The EMTS take the mother out and motion for Glory, Dean, and the baby to follow. When they are inside a nurse takes the baby and disappears up and elevator to the maternity ward._

_[Fade]_


	8. Chapter 8

_Glory, Dean and Sam are sitting outside a room. A nurse leaves and motions for them to go in. Trisha is sitting in a bed with her baby in a bassinet next to her. She smiles as they enter._

Glory: Are you feeling better?

Trisha: Much better. I think you three must be guardian angels or something. The doctors say you saved me and my baby in just the right amount of time. It was a good thing I was only three weeks from my due date or she might not have survived.

Glory: She's a beautiful baby. What's her name?

Trisha: We haven't decided yet. The nurses all told us she was a boy so we decided on boy's names. Her nursery is blue and all the clothes from my baby shower are blue. I would love to name her after the people who saved her life though. What are your names?

Sam: I wasn't there. I can't take any credit.

Dean: I'm Dean and she's Glory.

Trisha: I think Gloria Deanne Hesse is a good name. She can always remember the two people who saved her life.

Glory: It was nothing really. I'm glad we could help.

Trisha: Would you like to hold her?

Glory: I would love to but Dean and Sam should get to. I held her all the way here.

Trisha: Go ahead and pick her up.

_Glory goes over to the bassinet and picks up Gloria. She hands the small baby to Dean who takes her somewhat trepidaciously._

Dean: It's been almost 23 years since I've held a baby. The last one I held was Sammy here.

Trisha: You seem to be a natural. She isn't crying or anything.

Glory: She likes you. It almost looks like she's smiling.

_Dean, who is looking at the baby in his arms, blushes slightly. He hands her back to her mother._

Dean: I think it's time for us to go. I'm glad you're both doing well.

Trisha: Thank you again! Neither of us would be alive if it weren't for you!

_They walk out of the room and towards the elevator. Sam looks at the other two._

Sam: Are you sure you killed it?

Dean: They're alive aren't they?

Sam: How'd you kill it?

Glory: Dean threw an iron knife and hit it in the heart.

Sam: Really? That was lucky you had a knife on you, huh Dean?

Dean: I didn't have a knife. That was all Glory. She happened to be carrying an iron knife in her jacket pocket.

Sam: Remind me not to make her mad!

Glory: The knife's nothing Sam, I've got my vintage Colt revolver.

Dean: _laughs. _Who knew we'd meet a girl who has a gun on her more often than we do?

Sam: I sure wouldn't have guessed.

Glory: _laughs_. You boys are good for me too. It's nice to have company every once and awhile. If Dean hadn't been having trouble sleeping at the same time as me we wouldn't have taken a walk by the river and seen the al in the first place. I think this is a very good partnership for all of us.

Dean: We certainly like the company as well. I'd've been in trouble if I'd taken the walk alone, that's for sure. That woman would've died.

Sam: So would her baby. _Teasing _Don't you think little Gloria Deanne is cute?

Dean: Shut up Sam.

Sam: You know you do.

Dean: Shut up Sam.

_The elevator arrives and they get in._

Dean: Celebratory drinks anyone?

Glory: Sounds good to me!

Sam: Me too.

Dean: Let's go.

"_You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon plays. The elevator goes down._

_[Fade]_


End file.
